


Love in the Coven

by bloodyboxers



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Short Story, Soft kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: On the first night that Misty is back from her personal hell she confesses her attraction to the supreme Cordelia Goode.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 23





	Love in the Coven

Cordelia laid in her bed not being able to stop smiling from the extreme amount of joy she was feeling. Misty and Queenie were back, she was especially happy about Misty. She could finally see them again and work with Misty in the greenhouse again.  
Cordelia laid in her bed smiling at her wall for about 20 minutes before hearing a soft knock on her door and a soft whisper.  
"Hey" It was Misty "Cordelia are you awake?"  
"Yes!" Cordelia says a bit too excitedly "Yes, yes come in" Cordelia sits up in her bed and Misty walks into the room.  
"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" Misty asked. God how Cordelia missed that accent.  
"No no I wasn't able to sleep" Cordelia says with a smile "I'm very happy that you and Queenie are back"  
"Yeah I'm pretty happy to be back too, I mean I was in my own personal hell for what felt like an eternity" Misty starts to tear up.  
"Hey you're safe now, you're okay." Cordelia grabs Misty by the arms and whispers. "I will protect you."  
"I thought I'd never escape" Misty says through tears. "I'm just so scared that in a second I'll be taken back you know?"  
"I promise that will never happen, I won't let it" Cordelia says lightly. Misty falls into Cordelia's arms and they hug while Misty cries into her shoulder.  
After a few minutes of Misty crying and Cordelia comforting her Misty pulls away.  
"S-Sorry about that" She says.  
"Don't apologise, I can't even imagine what you have been through." Cordelia says.  
"Cordelia, I have something to tell you." Misty says nervously.  
"What is it?" Cordelia asks lightly.  
"W-Well um you see I'm terrified that I'll be taken back and won't be able to tell you th-" Misty stops herself.  
"That what Misty?" Cordelia asks soothingly.  
"That I have feelings for you, whenever I'm around you, you make me so happy and I love spending time with you." Misty realises what she has said "No sorry, Miss Cordelia I'm really sorr-" Misty is cut off short by Cordelia's soft lips meeting with hers. Cordelia puts her mouth right next to Misty's ear and whispers softly.  
"I feel the same"


End file.
